Shadowy Items
Stealth, subtlety, cunning. Max item bonuses *With Fate and retired items: +88 (this includes a profession, a destiny and a mood) *Without Fate: +83 (this includes a profession, a spouse, a destiny and a mood) *Bazaar-gear only: +45 Hats * Cool as Ice (Shadowy +30) Mood *file:masktannedsmall.png Tanned Mask (Shadowy +7, Dreaded +2) FATE * Revolting Disguise (Shadowy +6, Watchful +6) Profession: Watcher Item * Sneak-Thief's Mask (Shadowy +5, Persuasive -1) * Gloam-Foam (Shadowy +4, Watchful +8, Dreaded +1) *file:maskambersmall.png Mouthless Amber Mask (Shadowy +2, Dreaded +1, Bizarre +1) FATE * Unobtrusive Bowler Hat (Shadowy +2) * Prisoner's Mask (Shadowy +1) Clothing *file:suitgreysmall.png Ratskin Suit (Shadowy +6, Dreaded +1, Persuasive -1) * Strange-Shore Parabola Frock (Shadowy +5, Persuasive +8, Respectable +1) * Strange-Shore Parabola Suit (Shadowy +5, Persuasive +8, Respectable +1) * Parabola-Linen Frock (Shadowy +4, Persuasive +8, Respectable +1) * Parabola-Linen Suit (Shadowy +4, Persuasive +8, Respectable +1) * Anarchist's Sable (Shadowy +3, Dangerous +1, Dreaded +1) * Neddy Suit (Shadowy +3, Dangerous +1, Dreaded +1) *file:suitshadowysmall.png Black Felt Garments (Shadowy +2) *file:cloaksmall.png Shabby Opera Cloak (Shadowy +2, Persuasive -1, Dangerous -1) Gloves * Lenguals (Shadowy +10, Bizarre +1) *file:blackglovebluebacksmall.png Master Thief's Hands (Shadowy +8, Watchful -1) *file:handofglorysmall.png Hand of Glory (Shadowy +6, Dreaded +1) FATE *file:fingerlessblacksmall.png Cracksman's Mittens (Shadowy +4, Persuasive -1) *file:fingerlesssmall.png Cutpurse's Mittens (Shadowy +2, Persuasive -1) Weapons * A Crooked Cross (Shadowy +12, Persuasive +12, Dreaded +1) Profession: Crooked-Cross Item * A List, Writ in Gant (Shadowy +12, Dangerous +12, Bizarre +1) Profession: Licentiate Item * Memento of a Struggle (Shadowy +9, Watchful +9, Dreaded +1) Profession: Agent Item * Discreet Firearm (Shadowy +9, Dangerous +9, Dreaded +1) Profession: Murderer Item *file:umbrellasmall.png Poison-tipped Umbrella (Shadowy +8, Dangerous +4) *file:lockpicksgoldensmall.png Intricate Kifers (Shadowy +7) * Drownie Song of the Deep (Shadowy +6, Dangerous -1, Watchful -2, Persuasive -2) * 'For Your Own Good' Compass (Shadowy +4, Watchful +6, Persuasive -1) *file:lockpickssmall.png ' Kifers' (Shadowy +3) * Mutersalt (Shadowy +2, Dangerous +3 Watchful -1) Feast of the Zee Item * Shepherd's Timepiece (Shadowy +2) FATE *file:forkbrasssmall.png Spirifer's Fork (Shadowy +2) FATE *file:shivsmall.png Prison Shiv (Shadowy +1, Dangerous +1, Suspicion +1) Boots * Forgotten Spidersilk Slippers (Shadowy +9, Persuasive -1) * Kingscale Boots (Shadowy +8, Dangerous +6, Dreaded +1) *file:Slippersblackgreybacksmall.png Hushed Spidersilk Slippers (Shadowy +8, Persuasive -1) *file:bootsgreysmall.png Ratskin Boots (Shadowy +6, Persuasive -1) *file:slippersblackwhitebacksmall.png Spidersilk Slippers (Shadowy +5, Persuasive -1) *file:bootsblacksmall.png Squeakless Boots (Shadowy +2) Companions * Laconic Prodigy (Shadowy +10, Dangerous +10, Watchful +10) FATE * Horrid Imp (Shadowy +9, Persuasive +9, Bizarre +2) Profession: Conjurer Item * Scuttering Squad (Shadowy +8, Dangerous +8, Watchful +8) * Devious Raven Advisor (Shadowy +7, Watchful +2) *file:Boho8small.png The Secular Missionary, Renewed (Shadowy +6, Persuasive +9, Respectable +1) FATE *file:Firebrandsmall.png The Revolutionary Firebrand, Reforged (Shadowy +6, Persuasive +9, Dreaded +1) FATE *file:devilesssmall.png Quiet Deviless (Shadowy +6, Watchful +9, Bizarre +1) *file:devilgreensmall.png Green-Eyed Devil (Shadowy +6, Watchful +8, Dreaded +1) *file:Lastconstablesmall.png A Stiff-Backed Young Lady (Shadowy +6, Watchful +7, Respectable +1) FATE *file:Burlymansmall.png Burly Assistant (Shadowy +6, Dangerous +6) Profession: Enforcer Item * Loathsome Imp (Shadowy +6, Persuasive +6) Profession: Trickster Item *file:Cheeryman2small.png A Gentleman of Undisclosed Business (Shadowy +6, Dangerous +5, Dreaded +1) FATE * Unscrupulous Raven Advisor (Shadowy +6, Watchful +2) *file:toadsmall.png Ocular Toadbeast (Shadowy +6) FATE * Ravenous Henchman (Shadowy +6, Persuasive -1) * Bifurcated Owl (Shadowy +5, Persuasive +5, Dangerous +5, Watchful +5, Dreaded +2, Bizarre +2) FATE *file:bohogirl8small.png Affable Spy (Shadowy +5, Watchful +7) * A Ghostly Presence (Shadowy +5, Watchful +7) *file:drowniemalesmall.png Hollow-Eyed Tragedian (Shadowy +5, Dangerous +6, Bizarre +1) * Wary Raven Advisor (Shadowy +5, Watchful +2) * A Daughter in the Shadows (Shadowy +5, Persuasive +2) FATE * Rubbery Conspirator (Shadowy +5, Bizarre +1) * Devious Henchman (Shadowy +5, Persuasive -1) * Midnight Matriarch (Shadowy +4, Watchful +8, Respectable +1) * Revolutionary Firebrand (Shadowy +4, Persuasive +4) * Secular Missionary (Shadowy +4, Persuasive +4) * Slavering Dream-Hound (Shadowy +4, Dangerous +4) FATE * Alluring Accomplice (Shadowy +2, Persuasive +5) * Grubby Urchin (Shadowy +2, Watchful +2) * Neurasthenic Assassin (Shadowy +2, Dangerous +2) Destiny * Backstage (Shadowy +5, Persuasive +3) FATE * Gloom (Shadowy +5) * Appetite (Shadowy +5) Affiliation * Gang of Hoodlums (Shadowy +1, Dreaded +2) Transport *file:ponysmall.png Thoroughly Cowed Pony (Shadowy +2) FATE *file:chariotratsmall.png Ratwork Velocipede (Shadowy +1, Dreaded +2, Respectable +2) FATE Home Comfort * Shrine to Saint Joshua (Shadowy +3, Watchful +3, Dreaded +1) Profession: Midnighter Item *file:tarotsmall.png Collection of Discomfiting Photographs (Shadowy +1) FATE Spouse * Espoused to (Shadowy +1 , Dangerous +1, Watchful +1, Persuasive +1, Committed +1) *file:faceloversmall.png Comfortable Intriguer (Shadowy +1, Dangerous +1, Committed +1) FATE *file:boho8small.png Devout Intriguer (Shadowy +1, Dangerous +1, Committed +1) FATE Club * The Young Stags' Club (Shadowy +1, Dreaded +2, Bizarre +2) Category:Items